


One Tiny Thing

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Ana's AU's [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, American Football, Fluff, Football Player Castiel, Football Player Dean, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prompt Fic, Schmoop, Smut, barely any though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Stand Alone Ficlet]</p><p>Dean and Cas are buddies who play on the same football team. Then a little flash of abs has Dean rethinking their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Tiny Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://angrymuffin16.tumblr.com/post/128556631348/heyitspj-bansheehale-bro-bro) and Ana's little headcanon thereof: "Soooo I just imagine destiel. Like both of them not even thinking of the other like that. Legit friendship. And they are all joking around like that and one sees that peek of skin showing and it kinda fascinates them and boom.... Little things start happening and then love <3"

Dean didn’t think much of Castiel’s looks the first time they met. If anything, he thought the guy looked a little odd, with a nose that was a bit too wide and lips that were a bit too thick and eyes that were sort of strangely tilted. It wasn’t that Dean thought Castiel was ugly, just that he wasn’t particularly attracted to him.

The guy was pretty damn cool, though. Dean couldn’t dispute that. They’d been on the same football team for only a few weeks, but already they were best friends. They were so constantly in each other’s back pockets that if someone couldn’t find Cas, they asked if anyone knew where Dean was, and the other way around.

Of course, once they started becoming such good friends, it was hard not to notice Cas’s smile. It lit up not only Cas’s face, but the whole room around it. It was all gums and crinkled eyes and joy and Dean loved to see it.

Cas didn’t give it out for just anyone. It was a thing he kept hidden away and only showed when he was really happy or really amused. Very few people made him either. Dean, however, was the exception. He couldn’t always do it, but most days, he got at least one big smile out of Cas and it always felt like he’d won something.

One day on the field, Dean tripped while holding the ball, and landed on his knees right in front of Cas. They were the only ones around, but Dean still felt embarrassed. So he held the football aloft and made doe eyes at Cas.

“Be my tight end?” he asked in a falsetto, batting his lashes and smiling sweetly.

Cas didn’t just smile, he reared back in a full body laugh. When he did, his jersey slid up a few inches, exposing Cas’s bare stomach. Dean’s gaze shot downward as the shirt rode up and his only thought was, _hello, pretty abs_. He sort of wanted to lick them a little bit. Instead, he licked his lips, flicking his gaze back up in a hurry, wondering if Cas had seen him looking. They’d talked about sexuality and how Dean’s was pretty open, but Cas had never mentioned his own.

Cas was staring down at him, head at an angle and one eyebrow cocked upward, lips pursed like he was processing something. He chewed his bottom lip—which was, on closer inspection, _not_ too big, but actually just about perfect—and continued to stare for just a moment.

“See something you like?” he asks, and Dean could tell Cas had deliberately asked it in such a way as to allow Dean to take it as a joke.

“Depends,” Dean said, getting to his feet and tossing the ball aside.

The eyebrow rose a little higher. “On?”

“On whether or not those abs belong to a straight guy.”

Cas did smile then, very slowly. “As a matter of fact, they do not.”

Dean grinned. “Then I see something I like a lot.”

“Yeah?” Cas flicked his gaze down to Dean’s feet and back up again. “Me too.”

~@~

Cas was buzzing with excitement by the time he drove up next to Dean’s car in the driveway. He’d been to Dean’s house probably twenty times already, but this afternoon had changed everything.

He’d realized right away when they met that Dean was nice to look at, but Dean had also been just plain _nice_ , in a way Cas wasn’t used to. That fact had overridden any baser desires for a while. They’d become best friends so easily, it seemed like they always had been.

The past couple of days, though, Cas had started to realize there was an attraction there for him that went beyond friendship.

That’s what happens, he supposed, when you walk in on your hot best friend naked in the showers. When that had happened three days ago, Cas had noticed his arousal first and Dean’s identity second. Dean hadn’t noticed him, though, and Cas had backed away before he could be seen. It had been a brief glimpse, but it had changed the way Cas saw his best friend. Then the next day, Dean had gotten up close to tell Cas something in a low voice and it became apparent that this new set of feelings wasn’t going away any time soon.

So today it had been a shock and a relief to catch Dean’s gaze roving over him hungrily. Cas had been a little afraid to hope, but his half-teasing question had paid off.

He finally realized he’d been sitting there for a few seconds too long and Dean was standing in front of his car, looking at Cas with a worried expression. Knowing his friend as he did, Cas was sure Dean was imagining worst case scenarios where Cas had changed his mind and had realized he wasn’t into Dean at all.

Cas smiled at him and got out of the car. “Just trying to work up my nerve,” he admitted.

“I make you nervous?” Dean asked, shy happiness playing with the corners of his mouth the way relief danced in his eyes.

“Of course you do. You’re gorgeous and you’re my best friend and if this goes the way I’m hoping it’s going to go, things are going to change between us.” Cas stepped closer and took Dean’s hand. “I need this to go well.”

Dean nodded. “Me too.” He hitched a thumb toward the door. “You wanna...?”

They unlinked their hands and walked inside, Cas automatically heading for the couch, as usual. Dean headed to the kitchen to get their beer, like he normally did.

 _There’s nothing usual or normal about this_ , he thought.

“I’m not as nervous as I thought I’d be, actually,” Dean said when he handed Cas his bottle. “I’m pretty excited, honestly.”

“How long have you... well, how long have you been hoping for this?” Cas asked.

Pursing his lips, Dean sat and leaned back on the couch. “Hm. I don’t know that I have been, really. Not consciously. Just, I don’t know, today when I saw your stomach, it was like, ‘Well, here’s another thing about him that’s amazing.’ And it was like a few other things fell into place in my head.”

“Just so we’re clear,” Cas said, hating what he was about to ask, but needing to know. “I don’t want this if it’s just one time sex for you, or if you are looking for a fuckbuddy situation.”

Dean’s smile was bright and wide. “Not a problem, Cas.”

~@~

Dean finished his beer in a hurry, then turned toward Cas. They’d been quiet for a few minutes now and Dean didn’t know if Cas’s nerves had spiked again the way his own had, but he figured it was a safe bet. On the other hand, his anticipation had spiked too. Sitting so close to Cas now, knowing that they were going to kiss and touch and maybe more... it was driving him crazy. He was half hard already.

He was watching Cas’s face in the dim living room light. Looking over Cas’s features now, Dean was amazed he had ever thought of Cas as odd looking. His blue eyes were soulful and the color of a storm swept ocean. His nose was expressive, drawing back whenever he smiled broadly or laughed. And then there were those lips. Those lush, perfect lips that had Dean’s pulse thumping.

~@~

Cas, who had been drinking his beer, staring at the coffee table and lost in thought, glanced up and caught Dean staring. He couldn’t believe he’d never noticed just how green Dean’s eyes were or how soft and plush his mouth looked. His nose was ever-so-slightly crooked, but otherwise, it was perfect. He set his beer down and Dean eyes followed the movement.

He wasn’t sure what Dean was going to do, but Cas could tell he was poised on the verge of movement. Cas watched, fascinated, as Dean slid off the couch and onto his knees. Then he shuffled over in front of Cas, their heights almost matching, since Cas was hunched forward.

Cas could feel warm hands sliding up his thighs, but all he saw were those too-green eyes and a flick of the tongue across those amazing lips.

~@~

 _Steady_ , Dean told himself. _Do this right._

His hands were at Cas’s hips now, but he lifted one to Cas’s face. Then he leaned forward and softly brushed their lips, once, twice. On the third pass, he held them together and to his surprise and delight, Cas eagerly deepened the kiss.

Cas grabbed the back of Dean's head and pulled them closer. Then he stood up, tugging Dean with him. As they stood there flush together, kissing as though the safety of the world were at stake, Dean went from halfway to all the way hard. 

"Bedroom?" Cas pulled back to ask.

Dean turned to lead him there and Cas took the opportunity to grab Dean from behind and nibble at the back of his neck and tops of his shoulders as they walked. It wasn't graceful, but Dean's dick heartily approved of the activity.

Inside the bedroom, Dean grabbed the necessities from his dresser, then met Cas beside the bed. Before Dean could say anything, Cas was stripping down, those glorious abs and all the rest of him on display. Dean followed Cas's lead—which he suspected would be the theme of the evening—and began removing his own clothes.

"Fuck, look at you," Cas growled, drinking in the sight of Dean. "Lie back."

Dean never even considered arguing. He just hopped up on the bed and did as he was told. Then Cas’s warm, thickly muscled body was sliding over and against his and Dean’s thoughts mostly came to a halt, as his brain made room for all the sensations that were coursing through him.

He knew Cas was kissing him and knew Cas was opening him up, but other than that, he was aware of very little. His own hands were sliding over hot skin, but he was hard pressed to say what area of Cas’s body they were on. Then Cas moved and their cocks brushed against each other and all Dean’s attention immediately shifted there.

“Fuck, Cas,” he breathed, or maybe whined. He really wasn’t sure. He’d beg if he had to. “I’m ready, please.”

“Roll over,” Cas commanded.

Dean got up on all fours, facing away from Cas and regaining some of his thinking capacity. Ordinarily, he wasn’t a fan of this position, but nothing about this encounter was classified under ‘ordinary’ for him. He thought if anyone could make it good for him, it would be Cas. Cas, for whom his attraction had gone from zero to sixty in the one-point-two seconds it had taken his jersey to ride up. At this point, Dean figured it was probably somewhere around a million.

Then Cas’s thumbs were on his cheeks, spreading them apart and Dean stopped breathing as he felt Cas brush against his slicked up hole. Cas pushed forward and Dean set thinking aside again.

There was a burn, but it was the good kind, the kind that made his dick leak and his balls ache for release. Cas’s cock had looked above average, but it felt even bigger. Dean hadn’t noticed how much it tapered from base to tip, but he felt it in reverse as it slid into him, opening him more and more as it went until there was no more of it to take.

He moaned and rocked forward slightly, then back again, but Cas’s hands came down to his hips and locked him in place. Cas pulled back, all the way out, then slammed back in again to the hilt.

 _Oh, fuck this is gonna be so good_ , was Dean’s last thought.

Cas repeated the action, not increasing speed yet, just making sure Dean felt every inch on every thrust. Then a sound that was not-quite-but-almost a sob escaped Dean and it was as though whatever dam had been holding Cas back suddenly broke.

“Dean,” Cas growled, then started bucking his hips in earnest, driving Dean back onto his cock over and over again.

The pace became ruthless and Dean just held on, along for the ride. It felt so good, all he wanted was more until he broke into a million pieces. He begged Cas for as much, in something that wasn’t exactly English. Cas seemed to understand, pressing on Dean’s shoulders until he lowered them. Now Cas was able to hit that lovely bundle of nerves and send sparks through Dean’s blood with every thrust.

Cas removed a hand from Dean’s hip and before Dean had a chance to wonder why, the palm was slapping against his ass, _hard_. Dean gave a little cry of pleasure, and his back trembled slightly. Cas repeated the action on the other side. The third time was the sharpest blow and the snap of it was loud in the bedroom.

Before Dean even realized he was that close, his orgasm burst through and out of him, his untouched and recently neglected cock shooting ridiculous amounts of come all over the sheets beneath him. He cried out as it happened and then let out little mewls as his over-stimulated prostate continued to be thrust against by Cas’s dick.

“So good, Dean. Fuck.”

Then Cas gripped both Dean’s hips again, fingers tightening in the skin slightly. If Dean thought the pace was brutal before, it was nothing to now, when Cas was chasing his orgasm. Then Cas was yelling with his own release and had to lean onto Dean for a few seconds when it was over. He kissed Dean on the ear.

“So fucking good,” he whispered as he got up and took off the condom. “I’ll grab towels for you and the bed.”

Dean didn’t think to tell him where the bathroom was until after he already heard water running. Then Cas was back and gently cleaning him up, no trace of the Dom who had just fucked Dean senseless in the movements of his broad hands.

“Here, roll onto your side so I can get the bed, can you do that for me?” Cas asked in a voice like a caress.

Dean thought he could do whatever that voice asked him to do. He rolled as instructed, but didn’t open his eyes. He felt a rasping against the sheet and then Cas was gone again. Dean dozed until he felt the bed dip. Then he was being wrapped up in Cas’s arms.

“’S good day,” he murmured against Cas’s collar bone.

He felt Cas chuckle. “A very good day.”

Dean forced himself to rouse from sleep a little bit, enough to raise up and look Cas in the eye.

“I like you, Cas.”

Cas gave him one of _those_ smiles and Dean melted inside. “I like you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this tiny drabble. Gonna start posting a looooooong one soon, so look out for that! ♥


End file.
